Four total patients have been entered with the stiff-hand syndrome. The effect of aldose reductase inhibitor has been monitored, and the results published in JAMA, 1985. An hypothesis of collagen hydration has been proposed. Two patients continue on this study. Recent NIH funding of a NMR-based method for non-invasive quanitations of sural nerve hydration is being investigated.